Father Knows Best
by loueylouey14
Summary: Noah's oldest finally faces something his dad hadn't. Puckerman family. AU Puck/OC Oneshot based off of previous stories BOL and NFP, but don't need to read those first.


_**Father Knows Best**_

**A one-shot with the Puckerman family in the future of the Beginning Our Life/Never Forgotten Past universes.**

**Ages: Nathan-17 / Rose-12 / Andy and Belle-7**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah leaned over Belle's shoulder while mixing the bowl of brownie mix, "Your handwriting's getting much better, Belle."

The six year old looked up at her mom, "Mrs. Ericson said it was beautiful, but she told Andy that his needed work."

"So?" her twin scoffed. He leaned back in his chair, "I don't need to know how to write, it doesn't matter."

"Wrong," Noah stated while walking in the kitchen. He kissed Sarah softly on the lips, "How was your day?"

"Good," she smiled, "Just the same as always. How was work?"

Noah shrugged and moved to kiss his youngest daughter's head, "How was school, Silver Belle?"

Belle giggled, "Fun. I got all the questions right on my geography test."

"Yeah?" Noah nodded, "Nice job," he looked towards Andy, "What about you, kid?"

Andy slipped down from his chair and started walking away.

"Whoa, get back here," Noah grabbed the back of his t-shirt, "What happened?"

"I failed my test," Andy muttered.

"You what?" Sarah spun around from placing the brownies in the over.

Andy's eyes teared up, "It was really hard."

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Noah knelt down in front of his son so they were eye-to-eye. He pulled him in for a tight hug, "Geography's hard. I failed my own geography test before too. You're not in trouble."

Andy nodded and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Noah said while wiping away a stray tear from Andy's cheek.

Sarah pursed her lips and set a hand on Noah's shoulder, "But we would like you to study next time, ok?"

Andy nodded, "I promise."

Sarah smiled and stepped around her husband, "Can I have a hug?"

Andy ran in her arms with a laugh.

"I want a hug!" Belle jumped down from her chair.

Noah grabbed her with one arm and squeezed her, "I'll give you one."

Belle screamed as her dad started tickling her, "Help me Mommy!"

Sarah and Andy tackled Noah in a fit of laughter. The four were rolling on the ground when the front door opened and closed. Loud footsteps were heard on the stairs as softer ones made their way into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked. She dropped her backpack on the ground and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Sarah brushed her self off and stood, "Oh, nothing. How was the drive home? Nathan pick you up ok?"

"No," Rose muttered, "He was really mean. He barely even stopped the car!"

Noah sat up, "Why was he mean?"

"I don't know," Rose sourly answered, "But I don't want him to ever pick me up again."

Sarah caught Noah's eye and gave him a small, pleading look.

"Hey, get up," Noah gently pushed Belle and Andy off of him, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Dad, lying is wrong," Belle said while scooting off her father's leg.

"How do you know he's lying?" Andy asked.

"Because if he really had to go to the bathroom, he would have peed his pants when we tickled him," Belle answered.

Sarah laughed and lifted Andy from Noah's other leg, "I think you should just let Dad do what he wants."

"That's right because I am the man," Noah stood. He left the room and headed upstairs. He stopped in front of the first door on the left marked with a variety of sporting posters to signal it was Nate and Andy's shared room. Softly, he knocked on the door, "Nate."

"I'm doing homework," came a muffled voice.

Noah rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame, "What have I said about lying to me?"

"It's not worth it," Nate answered quietly.

"That's right," Noah nodded, "Can I come in?"

There was a sigh before the door cracked open slightly. As Noah walked in, Nate fell back on his bed, "What?"

Noah closed the door, "What happened today?"

"Nothing," Nate absentmindedly picked up his phone and spun it in his fingers. Noah raised his eyebrows and Nate groaned, "It wasn't during school."

"Then when did it happen?" Noah sat on Andy's bed.

"After I worked out with the guys," Nate stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Noah could tell this was going to take a while so he leaned back against the wall to wait.

"Jaime broke up with me," Nate whispered.

Noah's eyes widened and he sat up, "Sorry, what?"

"Jaime. Broke up. With me," Nate stated forcefully, "In front of everyone. It was humiliating. I walk out of the gym and there she was with those stupid Cheerios all wearing their stupid uniforms and I had to make a big, stupid deal about how freaking awesome she looked and ignored her when she said she wanted to talk privately so I forced her to break up with me in front of all my stupid friends!"

Noah sighed and leaned forward on his knees, "Did she say why?"

Nate drew in a shaky breath, "We didn't have enough in common and I didn't really want to..." he drifted off and turned his head to yell in his pillow.

Noah watched his son stand and begin to angrily pace the room. The 17 year old started grabbing pillows and throwing them at the walls and ground. As he grabbed one of Andy's toys, Noah shot up.

"Hey, hey, stop," he grabbed Nate's wrist, "Calm down."

"No! You don't get it!" Nate yelled, "Jaime broke up with me because I was a good guy!"

"Really?" Noah smirked, "Bud, you had your first kiss at 11 with a 13 year old; your mom and I have had to keep and eye on you ever since."

Nate glared at his dad and whipped his wrist from its tight grip, "You really don't get it, do you? I thought being a teen dad would have made you understand. It does make you pretty cool, but I've finally done something that doesn't make sense to you." He tossed the toy on Andy's bed, "I've actually done something that you've probably never done."

Noah crossed his arms, "How do you know I've never done it?"

"Because I'm standing right here," Nate spit, "And Beth's off in collage following her latest dream."

"What do you and your sister have to do with anything?" Noah asked.

"Jaime broke up with me because I said no to spending the night at her house multiple times," Nate hissed. "I don't understand why that's such a bad thing. You were practically my age when you and Aunt Quinn had Beth. I don't want to end up like that."

Noah softened, his arms swinging down to his side. He was about to reply when Nate cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it," he yelled, "I know it was a mistake. I'd still have my girlfriend and my pride if I would have just gone over her house at least once. Now the entire football team knows that I'm still...," he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, "Can you leave? Please?"

Noah sat next to his son, "It was not a mistake. I am so proud of you. You turned down a Cheerio, I've heard that's pretty hard for a guy. You stuck to your guns. I-I don't know even know how to tell you how proud I am of you. Like, should I buy you a cake or a new helmet or take away all your condoms?"

Nate laughed and looked up, "Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Noah interrupted and gently nudged his shoulder against Nate, "I am really proud of you and I'm going to keep saying it until it gets stuck in your head." He clapped a hand on Nate's thigh and stood, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah," Nate nodded, "Thanks."

Noah smiled, "No problem." He opened the door only to have Andy fall on top of him, "What are you doing?" he laughed and picked up his youngest boy.

"Dad, what's a condom?" Andy asked.

Noah froze slightly, but just smiled and threw Andy over his shoulder, "I'll tell you when you become the captain of the football team like Nate."

Nate laughed, "That's gonna take a while, Andy. It was hard work."

Andy groaned and went limp against his dad's back, "I never get to know anything."

Noah descended the stairs with a chuckle, "That's because you're seven. Seven year olds have to learn themselves."

Belle met them at the bottom and crossed her arms, "That's not fair, I want Daddy to carry me."

Noah smiled and bent down to pick her up with his other arm, "How's this? Now I'm carrying you both."

"Good!" Belle bounced up and down over her dad's shoulder. She turned to Andy, "Hi."

The boy laughed, "Hi Belle."

Noah went in the kitchen where Sarah was helping Rose finish her homework. He kissed the back of his wife's neck, "We have a great son," he whispered, "You should be proud."

Sarah smiled and turned around, "Really?"

Noah nodded and set the twins down, "He's a good kid."

"Am I a good kid?" Andy asked hopefully.

Noah and Sarah smiled, "Of course," Sarah answered.

"I am too, right Daddy?" Belle jumped up and down.

"No," Noah teased, "You're bad."

Belle's mouth fell open, "Dad!"

"He's just teasing," Sarah laughed, "Calm down."

"Oh," Belle nodded, "Ok."

"Mom and Dad love me the most, though," Rose stated.

"That's right," Noah smirked.

"Stop," Belle and Andy groaned at the same time.

"It's not funny," Belle crossed her arms.

Sarah pulled her on her lap, "We love you all equally."

"What about Beth?" Andy asked.

"Her too," Noah nodded, "You're all our favorite."

"I'm the most favorite though," Nate announced with a smirk while walking in, "You know, cause I'm the first born," he poured a glass of milk.

Belle and Andy glared at each other, "Who's older?" Andy asked.

"Andy, you're older by five minutes," Sarah answered.

"Damn it!" Andy stamped his foot on the ground.

"Andrew Noah Puckerman!" Sarah angrily yelled.

Nate laughed and spilled his drink everywhere while spitting some of it out. Rose and Belle began laughing after seeing the amused look on their dad's face.

"Time out, now," Sarah pointed towards the stairs.

Slowly, Andy left the room.

Sarah turned towards Noah, "Hello?"

"What?" he shrugged, "That was his first word, I knew it'd come back to haunt us."

A small smile cracked Sarah's face and she sighed, "Still."

Noah looked around the kitchen at three of his five kids, "We did good," he eventually said with a smile.

Sarah squeezed Belle against her, "Yes we did."


End file.
